The Property of Draco Malfoy
by tomfeltonmeluvver
Summary: What happens when Draco leaves him mark? Love, hate, pain, tears, death.


The Property of Draco Malfoy

AN: I have yet to receive a review on my first fic. But hey. I know I didn't review a lot of the fics I've read so I guess here's hoping that maybe someone read it but didn't review? Hope someone likes my writing.

As he introduced himself to Potter and Weasley at the top of the stairs, he sent a smirk my way. A warning to stay quiet. He had taken me on the train. Claimed me as his own. Eleven years old and the property of Draco Malfoy

I first saw it in the shower that night, the earlier sear of pain at the crook of my left elbow, a small dark emblem now showed. A snaking D wrapped around the Malfoy crest. I was truly his. He took me wherever and whenever he wanted, being cautious only to not be seen with me without throwing a snide comment or giving me a hasty push.

At twelve I had my first baby, clever to use concealment charms to hide my growing belly once people started to point out I was getting fat (obviously behind my back), Mid May I had my first contraction and I knew what was coming. I found Draco and he hid me in the personal chamber his father paid for privately for him. He cast a silencing spell and left me there, coming back to check on me periodically.

He was there on the second day, when I finally gave birth to a little girl, our little girl. Maria he called her, he then summoned a house elf to take her away and fucked me there and then. I was so exhausted I didn't know what to do but he pressed his thumb hard into his mark and I knew I had to comply.

By my fifteenth birthday I was 2 months pregnant with my fifth child. It was scary seeing my flesh and blood pop out and then swiftly carried away. This was the year that other boys started to notice me.

The first time another boy touched me he punished me, and from that moment on I tried my best ro keep out of everyone's way, but it was as though he had some sort of extra sense. He knew if any other boy had even grazed my skin and the punishments got worse. He would never touch my stomach though. He was always very careful of his offspring's well being.

The only time he punched and kicked me in the stomach I was 18, in my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Although he was not around much he often came to visit me. I had had my eighth child on my birthday, January 10th. It was April, three months after Lila's birth and for the first time in seven years I was not pregnant.

He was furious and he beat me badly, making me promise to conceive him another child there and then. I had never known him so angry, so violent. With every thrust I felt his anger coursing through me and I cried.

He visited me twice daily after that, once to wake me up in the mornings and once to send me to sleep. It almost felt like hatred he sent my way every time he filled me. It hurt so much I cried afterwards each morning after he left under the scalding hot shower, and I cried myself to sleep each night, careful to wait until he had left thinking I was asleep.

Finally he visited me on June 7th and his touch was gentle, smooth and he didn't enter me. I felt relieved to be carrying his ninth baby. At the end of July he met me off the train. He took me to Malfoy Manor and introduced me to my eight children. I had a whole wing to myself for my family to live in. After the birth on my ninth in March I decided to wander around the grounds. I had never left my wing before and Draco rarely spent long with me.

I decided to find him after my walk but was distraught at the sight I discovered. My babies' father, in a wing similar to mine, fucking the daylights out of another young blonde. My Draco had another woman on the go. I returned to my children but what could I do? Where could I go? I was trapped.

That night he visited me and our hours old new baby. "I thought you loved me" I cried "I thought I was the one". "You are one of many" he sneered "one of my many bitches from which I breed". He had his way with me and left.

I have never enjoyed our nights together since then. I was 49 years old. I bore 35 children by the time I turned 42. I was tired, worn down. The last time I took a beating was the day before I died, when my youngest was 7 and my oldest 37. On my last day Draco spent the entire day with me, making love to me, making me feel special, treating me as if I were the only woman for him. I knew it was coming. I knew it would be today.

The last words I spoke to him "Look after them for me. I love them as equally as I have always loved you". A look of pure pain and sadness passed his eyes before he spoke his last words to me "Avada Kedavra". I left him with 35 lives to remember me by the day Draco Malfoy murdered me.


End file.
